Remembering
by AutumnLavelle
Summary: After Gilbert nearly dies giving birth to his and Roderich's son the baby's appearance reminds the Austrian of another time, when he almost had lost Gilbert and was left alone to worry and give birth to their child..KugelMugel alone. Companion side chapter to SouthParkFirefly's Little Nations story, takes place right after chapter 26. Rated T for mention of blood, MPreg


It was late at night in the hospital, visiting hours where about to end and soon people would have to go home. Already people and family members had left to sleep; they would probably be back the next day. Especially in the maternity ward, mothers were sleeping due to tiredness caused by child birth. In the restricted area of the maternity ward was where Prussia was being taken care of, the albino nation having just given birth a few hours ago. It had been difficult, and the former nation had died but by the grace of God seemed to make it through to live. A blonde man, Germany was sleeping in a chair beside his older brother's bed, his arms crossed on the bed and head resting on them as a pillow. He had had quite a scare when he thought his brother was dead, so he had wanted to be close to the man at the moment, still feeling a bit un-easy.

Austria was sitting in a chair in the corner, his eyes tired from having cried and staying up late. Sleep eluded him, and every time he closed his eyes the urge to wake up and check on Gilbert over whelmed him. He had almost lost him…like he had almost lost him so many years ago. With that thought brought another, happier one. Smiling he pushed himself up and walked over to the small plastic baby bed in the corner of the room. Carefully, he picked the infant up and held it close taking in the little boy's appearance. "You really do look like your bruder…" he whispered, smiling a little sadly as he remembered when he held his first son in his arms. Though the method of the birth had been different back then, KugelMugel had been come from his body and Prussia was the father, but the two boys looked so much alike. The baby the same silver hair as KugelMugel did, with a small piece of hair that looked like Mariazell on top of his head. The tip of the Mariazell was chestnut brown like it had been dipped in paint, and he had a small beauty mark near his eye and large Amethyst colored eyes. When KugelMugel had been born it had been the best day of Roderich's life, but it was also the most painful…

**Flashback**

_It was cold at this time of night. The brunette was wearing a light coat, and had his arms crossed over his very pregnant belly protectively. People didn't really notice him because he stuck to the more shadowed parts of the sidewalk. It was probably not a good idea for him to be out, walking no less, but he just couldn't take being in the same house as the Allies! That noisy American was raiding his fridge, and couldn't keep his horny hands off of England. Said Britain was…well he wasn't that bad by himself having been very pleasant to converse with, but when the man was arguing with America and the Frenchman then it just became unbearable. China was annoying because he kept turning into a mother hen and kept fussing over him, and with his hormones going up and down Roderich couldn't take it!  
He sighed, finally taking in the scenery of his surroundings only to stop and gasp. He was in the country side of Lower Austria, which was quite a few miles from his home in Vienna. Quite a long walk for someone who was pregnant, and it would explain why his feet where throbbing horribly. It seemed the Austrian's horrible sense of direction had gotten him off track and lost again. It was wide and open, with lots of grass and perfect for a country home. At the thought of country homes he thought about his baby…And the baby's father.  
"…Gilbert." He mumbled, and placed a hand on his belly. It had been nine months since he had seen Gilbert, nine months since that damn wall went up and separated East and West. He remembered the night in August, when he and Gilbert had spent one last night together and had promised to meet in the morning. They never got to…because on August twelfth, Roderich had run out to the East side of Germany only to be greeted by a wall. Two months after that he had begun to experience morning sickness, and that was when he found out he was pregnant.  
Suddenly Roderich gasped in pain. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach as pain began to grow. "Nien! Not now, you can't come now it's too early!" he cried, tears running down his face from the pain. Was he losing the baby? Did the walking cause this pre-mature labor? "Nien, I can't lose you too! I can't!" he pleaded. Roderich couldn't lose the baby, it was the only think he had left of Gilbert. He couldn't lose it!  
His body was feeling the urge to push, despite the fact it was a month too early for the baby to be born. Quickly, Austria pulled his pants off –his rear end was thankfully covered by his coat- and got on all fours. This was something he had seen from China's many, many books on childbirth. Sweat was running down his face from the pain, and he began pushing. "Gah! Verdamnt, Prussia I will kill you!" he screamed…  
He had no idea how long he had been like that, but the voices of a certain British man and France came to his ears. They were somewhere in the distance, and Austria being in pain needed some help so he did the only thing he could think of. Scream…loud.  
"Bloody hell Austria! What were you thinking?" England asked, scowling and kneeling by the man. France looked like he was about to faint…probably from the pool of blood that was around the brunette's knees. Austria would have told him off, but at the moment he was wracked with pain and just needed this baby out. "Stop yelling and catch the baby when I push!" he screamed, clenching his eyes shut as he began pushing. England was positioned behind him to catch the infant.  
After two hours of labor, a small white haired baby was born into the world. Austria collapsed forward, not hitting the ground because France caught him-thankfully- before he passed out. When he had come to it must have been an hours later, because he woke up in his bed cleaned and covered. England was beside the bed holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Austria weakly reached his hand out to touch the baby, and England got the message so he placed the baby in the new mothers arms. Austria smiled tenderly at the baby, a boy. The baby had white hair, with a little white curl that resembled his mariazelle, a tiny beauty mark under his left eye and big amethyst eyes shone up at him. Austria smiled, tears running down his face. "My..Baby..Boy..Ich liebe dich" he whispered, kissing the infants head. England smiled at the scene. Never had he seen Austria acting so..loving and open, he was used to the closed off aristocrat who was careful with his emotions. "What are you going to name the lad?" he asked.  
Austria smiled, eyes never leaving his child…his and Prussia's child. "He is Johann Gilbert Edelstein" At the curious look England gave him he laughed and shook his head. "Johann..it means a Gift from Gott…and this boy truly is a gift to me.."_

**End Flashback**

Roderich smiled. That day had been one of the best days of his life, and the months he got to care for Johann where great. Those moments with his son had filled the loneliness he felt when Gilbert was gone, and it was what he had needed at the time. He had later been shocked to find out his son, Johann had become a Micronation...and it was thanks to the fact he had given birth in that spot. Years later, an Artist would get the idea to make a round shaped house and…well that was the beginning of his son's days as a Micronation….KugelMugel. However, he had almost lost his son when the Republic of KugelMugel was no more, but he refused to lose his son…to this day he doesn't know what is keeping Johann alive, but he decided not to question. His son was safe…and alive.  
His smile turned sad, looking down at the infant again. Roderich had never gotten a chance to tell Gilbert that they had three children, which KugelMugel was really their first child…The albino wouldn't understand, and the Austrian doubted anyone would understand what he felt. Even now, his own son doesn't know that he, Austria, is not his older brother but his mo-err, father. At the time, Roderich thought it would be for the best…and it would keep people from asking questions. He sighed and placed the baby back in its bed, and quietly walked over to Gilbert's bed side to kiss his cheek. "I wish I could tell you…" he mumbled before taking his seat again in the chair across the room. Eventually, he would have to mention it to someone…but he doubted anyone would find out.

Really bad title I know XD. But this was inspired after reading the newest chapter of little nations, written by Now, I know this short fix ( it looked longer in Word Document lol ) probable sucks...and, I tried to put some history in here.I will explain why The Allies were at Austria's house later...once I find that website that talked about Austria during the Cold War years. Anyway, Kugel's birth place (Lower Austria) was the location that the House KugelMugel was originally built before it was taken to its current location. Kugel aged at a slow rate,so when he was about nine or ten the Micronation Kugel was built and BAM he's a nation, but he should have died the day KugelMugel ceased to be a nation but Austria's love for his son keeps him alive. England and France know about Kugel, but no one else does and Arthur and Francis never told because it's not their business to tell. Oh yeah, warnings for this are mentioned MPreg, some blood from the birth scene probable in accurate history ^^

Oh, and the reason the baby came out quicker is because midwives used to have pregnant mothers squat and have gravity help pull the baby out. The method was, well a three person process with one woman helping the mother stay in the squatting position, the midwife standing in front of the woman with a towel ready to catch the baby and of course the pregnant mother. And this gravity helping cut labor in half apparently works, since I have seen a bunch of episodes of "I didn't know I was pregnant" and the women gave birth in two hours, instead of like...five or some other high number.


End file.
